When the storm passes
by mikisto26
Summary: Since there has been too much attention paid to the chaos in 'Hitting the fan'(5x05), I thought that we needed a proper wedding night. It starts all innocent and sweet, evolving into smut with feelings.


He was already waiting for her. She was late. Very late. He'd almost fallen asleep but given recent events, he wouldn't dare to fall asleep without his wife next to him.

A plain smile rushed over his face when he thought about what happened that morning. It was the most beautiful morning he had ever experienced. Still he had begun it with such uncertainty. Their last conversation made him nervous, she seemed like she has had second thoughts. And he was standing there, flowers in his hands, staring at the floor, at his watch, almost losing hope- but she showed up. She really did show up and he couldn't believe his own luck.

Yes, Kurt and Diane got married that morning and this would be their first night as husband and wife together. But again, she didn't show up. Not yet. It was already 11pm and she was just not there. He knew she was busy and her job would often require making sacrifices. But this day was special to him, to both of them and he wanted it to end as perfectly as it had started.

And then it occurred to him- it would. He heard her enter the apartment, not as silently as usually. Actually surprisingly loud with very much noise. Her quick, harsh movements gave away she must've been upset or stressed out. And he could hear it although the door was closed.

He figured out every single move she made. Shutting the door with her hand hard, kicking off her heels were they didn't belong, dropping the keys to the floor. _Boy, she must be very upset-_ he thought. Oh, she picked them up again, it was accidentally. Probably not that upset after all?

She rushed through the hallway, he was hearing her steps now clearer and louder. She was close to the bedroom and he looked to the door to welcome her with his eyes, his warm light-brown greenish eyes- but she didn't enter the room. She passed their bedroom and walked up the hallway. He could tell she stopped right in front of the bathroom.

For a moment he asked himself if he should call her name, but he resisted. She will have to come out of that bathroom sooner or later, won't she?

He leaned back into the cold pillow, waiting for her next moves. Something hit the bathtub, that must've been her dress. That beautiful dress she wore that made him forget everything around them. It was a breathtaking, unique moment that he knew he would experience only once in life. Nothing could ever be as hauntingly beautiful and precious as that moment. Nothing. No matter what he would experience; with anyone else it would just be life.

With Diane it was so much more, almost magical, so exceptional. She was one of a kind, _they_ were one of a kind. So widely different and yet so much alike, in a way.

He chuckled to himself as these thoughts were running through his mind. He indeed was very lucky.

A silent but still exhausted, worried voice filled the apartment. Diane was on the phone with someone, Kurt assumed that it was Will. If work followed her home, there must've been a good reason for that. Not a very pleasant one, that was clear by now. But at least she seemed calmer now.

Kurt was still waiting for her albeit she was already there. He took it she had much to talk about and it would probably get in the way of what he was expecting.

He heard her footsteps again, now bland. She was heading towards the bedroom again but this time he knew she would enter it. Finally.

His fingertips were running over the bedside table nervously, he couldn't wait to see her again. He turned his gaze to the golden doorknob that she turned gently. She opened the door slowly and looked at Kurt who was greeting her, tilting his head and wearing that handsome half smirk. She stepped in and closed the door -just as slowly- , stepping back to shut the door with the weight of her back. She stayed there and let out two soft-spoken words:"Hello, husband." She smiled and bit down on her lower lip just lightly. She didn't look as unhappy anymore.

Kurt enjoyed what he was seeing. "Come here.", he ordered gently with his low voice. She obeyed his words in an instant and was now standing in front of the bed. He took her hand and she leaned down to place an affectionate kiss on his lips, feeling his mustache scratch her upper lip.

It was so simple and yet so lovely.

It was the best thing that happened that day, that last kiss they had in the morning. And this one felt the same and she was craving that the whole day because her mood has gone from happy and contented to mad and enraged fairly quickly. This could have been the perfect day for the two of them, but the fly in the ointment had been Alicia. And all the other people that were causing her so much distress that day.

Kurt sat up and made room for Diane to sit down next to him. "Bad day?", he asked when she climbed up the bed to rest her exhausted body on his chest for a moment. "It's all betrayal. And hypocrisy."

"What is?" He looked down and shoved aside a streak of her hair gently. She looked up at him. "Alicia. And Cary..and the other Cary." She mumbled those last words. It would take an eternity to name everyone who had lost her respect today. "They have planned it all. For weeks. They are starting their own firm and they tried to take our top clients." She laughed almost hysterically at the absurdity of it. "From now on we will be fighting even harder. We fired them. All of them."

"Feeling better now?"

"I guess, but it's still weird. Everything's going to change now." She furrowed her brows as she spoke.

"Maybe that's a good thing.", he added encouragingly.

"Maybe."

He was stroking her arm lightly over her cream silk robe and he let his fingers trail a path to her cleavage, grazing her neckline softly with his fingertips.

She exhaled warmly and closed her eyes to his touch.

"Maybe they ruined part of your day.", he said, leaving a peck on her hair. "But they are certainly not going to take this night from you."

She looked at him again, her right hand still resting on his chest. She searched for his gaze, looking him in the eyes deeply and so did he. He knew what she was trying to say with her eyes-she was grateful. And he had no idea just how grateful she was.

She started to stroke his chest softly, not looking away.

"I am sorry for what I said in the car." He was now confused.

"What?"

"I should've never doubted that us getting married is the right thing."

There were no other words needed. None.

Diane wanted to continue though, it seemed she had prepared a whole apologetic speech. She opened her mouth to say something, but he stopped her with a simple. "I know." How could one not love him?

She shied away a little, now kneeing in front of him on the bed.

For a moment he couldn't really construe why she did so, but after seeing that big grin form on her face, he could only imagine.

She couldn't really tell if it was a smile forming under his mustache but she didn't care to because she could see it in his eyes.

He reached out to untie her robe and the soft garment dropped onto the sheets, causing a surprising look to rush over his face.

A loving grin spread across her face when she saw his reaction.

"Did you think I would ever want you to forget this night?", she asked him seductively whilst grabbing his shirt and pulling him up to her. He indeed would never be able to forget that nor did he want to.

He was flabbergasted, jaw dropped, when he saw her perfectly shaped body wrapped in the most arousing but yet elegant lace lingerie the same color as her silk robe. The light cream was a perfect contrast to her slightly tanned skin and he couldn't help but sigh soundly while he was observing her.

There were no words that could describe what he felt at that moment. Her smile brought her appearance to perfection. _He was stunned._

Kurt seemed to be in a transitional place, his eyes wandering over her body, living the moment and trying to memorize every single detail about her, about that special night.

One thing was for sure- it wouldn't take much to madden him, he was already losing his senses.

Diane couldn't take his silent adoration anymore, she's always been a passionate lover but she was driven by such energy that filled her that day. She was full of anger and desperation over recent events, but on the other side full of lust and desire, full of love. She would try to balance her feelings to let him have a memorable night. He deserved it.

She run her fingertips down her body axis, starting at her bra and all the way down to her panties, where she stopped, playing at the edges.

Kurt watched her wordlessly, enjoying the way she was teasing him. She bit down on her lip, almost too intensely. She would've loved to tease him much longer but she couldn't take it herself.

The two of them were just too adorable when it came to teasing each other. But they always had even more fun after they've stopped their teasing.

Diane crawled into his lap, taking him by surprise. She was on her knees and had her legs on either side of his lap, sort of taking control.

She let her hands slip under his shirt, resting her hands on his chest for a second, leaning down and breathing against his lips. She then decided to get rid of that shirt and took it off him in a rapid manner, unconsciously roughly. He didn't mind that, it made her all the more desirable.

As he was now only wearing his boxers, she explored him a little more, stroking his chest and his shoulders softly. She kissed down his chest tenderly, trying to leave a bruising kiss on his left side. He held her firmly and helped her with that, running his hand through her hair while his other hand pulled her closer to feel her warmth on his skin.

And of course Diane did manage to leave a bruise, one that would remind him of their wedding night for a long time. She placed her hands around his neck, interlacing her fingers and holding him there.

Kurt's hands wandered up and down her back fondly, waiting for her to finally make the next move.

He didn't have to wait long for that, her hands pulling him even closer to her, her lips now lovingly brushing over his before she deepened the kiss and it evolved into passionate, caring French kissing, making him return kisses hungrily.

She moved her lower body hard against his, flinching a little and repeating that action. She could feel his fingers now digging into her back, she could feel his arousal beneath her.

Diane chuckled and placed a few more pecks on his lower lip and jaw. Kurt groaned heavily in response and grabbed her even more tightly, burying his head into her neck, letting his tongue coddle one of his wife's weak spots and a low moan escaped her throat. She threw her head back and arched her back lightly, distancing her body from his a little. He knew what her intention was and he followed it eagerly. The tip of his tongue now moving lower, pampering her chest, his teeth nibbling at her bra. He continued to move his tongue down her body, savoring her soft skin underneath.

It was now every two seconds that Diane let out a moan. Of lust, of need, of craving.

Kurt leaned back again and let his hands wander over her thighs and eventually between them, realizing he was being good to her. He pulled her closer to him again, reaching for the clasp of her bra and whispering into her ear.

"It suits you so beautifully. It's a shame to take it off." But as he finished that sentence he already took part of her lingerie off and threw it onto the sheets.

While he took care of her breasts with his overwhelmingly skilled lips and teeth, she pulled down his boxers that have been in the way from the beginning. She shrieked soundly as he bit her soft skin too roughly. She actually enjoyed that very much.

The only thing that kept them from feeling each other completely was her panties. He wanted to take care of those the fastest way possible and she helped him, lifting her body from his and letting him strip her off her last piece of clothing gently.

"Don't keep me on tenterhooks, please!" She was already desperate.

"Was I?", he whispered, biting down on her earlobe.

"Yes…"

He grinned alluringly and placed his fingers between her legs, stroking over her wet soft skin.

"Then I shouldn't keep doing that.."

He grabbed her by her hips and pulled her closer, entering her.

"Slowly." She demanded, making him feel dizzy. He did so and she felt every inch of him slowly penetrating her.

She could definitely imagine that being married to Kurt had many upsides, this was one of those.

They didn't go as slowly the whole night, on the contrary, they were quickly finding a pleasant rhythm, enjoying each other's bodies immensely. His movements were rather quick and hard, keeping her aroused long enough. They were in sync and he was just as aroused as she was, loving each other with every move, every kiss, every touch.

It was the perfect synergy and they enjoyed every second of each other's immediate proximity.

When Kurt found his unsurpassable satisfaction, Diane didn't even remember how many times she'd climaxed that night already. But it was clear that this would be a night to remember. For both of them.

They couldn't decide whether that part of the night was more beautiful, or the lazy cuddling and the iterative 'I love you.' afterwards.


End file.
